dragonballfandomcom-20200225-history
Akira (character)
|Race=Robot |Date of birth=Age 720 |Date of death= |Address=Toriyama's house, Penguin Village |FamConnect= Hetappi (student)Hetappi Manga Kenkyūjo, 1985 }} Tori-Bot is a character based on Akira Toriyama used to represent himself in comedic appearances in his series (its name is based on Akira's last name, 'Tori'yama). It makes several major appearances in Dr. Slump, and minor appearances in Dragon Ball, Dragon Ball Z, and Dragon Ball GT. Biography ''Dr. Slump'' Tori-Bot is shown to be good friends with Senbei Norimaki, as he asks him for help in "The Time Stopper". He is behind the reason why Midori Yamabuki married Senbei. He is a butler for Senbei in "The Ho-yo-yo Gang, Part 1". Tori-Bot makes a minor appearance in the movie Dr. Slump and Arale-chan: N-cha! Love Comes From Penguin Village, where he is in a crowd with Launch, Oolong, Mai, Shu, Emperor Pilaf, King Nikochan and his servant, Pink, and Cobalt Blue. ''Hetappi Manga Kenkyūjo'' In Hetappi Manga Kenkyūjo, the Tori-Bot explains to his young assistant Hetappi, as well as the readers, how to create a manga. ''Dragon Ball'' Tori-Bot makes few appearances in the early parts of the Dragon Ball manga (chapters 1 and 42). He can be seen in episode three of Dragon Ball, "The Nimbus Cloud of Roshi", on a tree when Bulma and Goku walk to the beach. In the Japanese version, he mumbles "Penguin Village...this is not". In the scene at the saloon Launch enters in "Look Out for Launch", Tori-Bot is shown on a poster as one of the criminals that were already taken down and he had the lowest bounty, possibly being comic relief. Tori-Bot appears again hanging on a tree at the first floor garden in Capsule Corporation in the filler episode "Master Thief, Hasky". ''Dragon Ball Z'' Tori-Bot appears in the crowd of fighters watching Goku fight Pikkon, with his head colored yellow instead of the usual blue/black. He also appears in episode 210, "The World Tournament" and episode 215, "Forfeit of Piccolo". In the ''Dragon Ball'' manga chapter 480, "The Fusion Succeeds...?!", Tori-Bot appears on Kami's Lookout when Krillin notices the panels for when Trunks and Goten attempt the Fusion Dance multiple times are repeated, so Tori-Bot apologizes to his editor and asks not to be paid for having the same image of Trunks and Goten fusing used twice in the same chapter. In Dragon Ball Z: Broly - Second Coming, when Goten talks about what he wants to wish for, the Tori-Bot is seen at the bottom of the screen. Tori-Bot is seen as an icon on Gohan's computer along with Neko Majin in Dragon Ball: Yo! Son Goku and His Friends Return!!. ''Dragon Ball GT'' Tori-Bot appears in yellow and green on a shaving kit Vegeta bought in episode 27 of Dragon Ball GT, "The Attack on Vegeta". Video game appearances Tori-Bot appears under the name "Toripo" in Blue Dragon, an RPG that was designed by Akira Toriyama. What seems to be a version of Tori-Bot makes random appearances in Dragon Ball Online; an image of the character appears on-screen with a speech bubble above its head. The Tori-Bot also appears as one of the selectable helping robots in Dragon Ball Heroes: when he is used, all of the team's super attacks will damage the opponent with no regards to Hero Energy (special meter) for 4 rounds. He also appears in Defense and Attack Forms in the game. Trivia *Before using the Tori-Bot, Toriyama drew himself as an anthropomorphic bird called Tori (as tori means "bird" in Japanese). *Several characters in Dr. Slump look like Tori-Bot: one is a member of the Fly Milk gang, and another is Miss. Akiko. *Tori-Bot is the only character from Dr. Slump that appeared in Dragon Ball Z and Dragon Ball GT. Gallery References Category:Characters Category:Robots Category:Dragon Ball Category:Dr. Slump characters